In the related art, for example, PTL 1 discloses a turbocharger. In the turbocharger, a rotating shaft is rotatably supported in a bearing housing by a journal bearing (bearing). An impeller is fitted to one end of the rotating shaft in a compressor housing and a turbine is fitted to the other end of the rotating shaft in a turbine housing. A thrust bush is fixed to the rotating shaft, and a thrust bearing is configured by a thrust disk which is fitted to the thrust bush and is fixed to the bearing housing so as not to be rotated. In addition, the above-described journal bearing and thrust bush are provided so as to face each other in an axial direction in which the rotating shaft extends. In addition, the bearing housing includes a passage which communicates with each of the journal bearing and the thrust bearing and is configured to supply a lubricating oil to each of the journal bearing and the thrust bearing via the passage.